


Reunion

by magiaburst



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Friendship, Princess Tutu - Freeform, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiaburst/pseuds/magiaburst
Summary: Rue never really had the chance to apprieciate her friendship with Ahiru. Time to change that.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck & Fakir & Mytho & Rue (Princess Tutu)
Kudos: 10





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 2019 Secret Santa event of the discord server "Kinkan Town".
> 
> Enjoy!

The story had come to an end at long last and a long, tiring battle has finally been fought. Tears were shed and confessions were made and it left the story on a lovely note. Yet, there are always some drawbacks and some regrets some may have, despite of their efforts. 

It had been some months since Rue had finally achieved her one goal in her life - she was together with her prince, the one she loved and respected ever since she was a little child. Despite the cruel things she had done to him, taking advantage of his emotions, eventually turning him into a monster, he still loved her. She was happy that things, truly had taken a happily ever after for her. But, somehow, she still felt like something was missing. Before the prince had chosen her as his princess, she was all alone. Driven by her father's words, she followed his will like a mere pawn. She had no time to make friends, or even to care about others. And yet, there was only one girl which accepted her the way she was.

Ahiru.

She used to be her rival, the one she had to take down to finally achieve the prince's love. Or so she thought. She already despised her time as Princess Kraehe, as a mindless raven girl who thought she would only do the right thing. She nearly had killed Ahiru, something for she could never have forgiven herself. Despite that, Ahiru was always there for her. She tried to encourage her, always. And in the end, she never paid back the favor. If only she managed to spend more time with her...

Now that she had become the swan princess, there would be a lot of responsibilities coming up for her, so she was not sure if she would find the time to do so.  
There surely had to be a way to meet her again, right? She wanted to avoid asking Drosselmeyer - what he had done was terrible enough and what would keep him from using such friendship as a base for a new tragedy?

And then, a third thought had crossed her mind - if there was a way into the fairy tale, there had to be way back to Kinkan aswell. She shared her thoughts with her prince, Siegfried and together, they searched for a possible way. And as they seemed to be blessed with luck, there was one. The royal couple had told their servants that they would go visit old friends. The carriage was set and together, they had set off, back to Kinkan...

In Kinkan, we have a certain boy sitting on the lake bridge, along with a familiar duck in his arms. Fakir had finished just another day in class and kept Ahiru close to him - he was never going to break the promise he made to her. Suddenly, they hear a sound of magic coming from the sky. As they look up, they see a familiar carriage flying down, right next to the bridge. Ahiru quacked with excitement, as Fakir couldn't believe his eyes of who did just arrive. As Rue and Siegfried - or Mytho, as he was known outside of the kingdom stepped out of the carriage, Ahiru instantly jumped off and landed in Rue's arms, latter being endlessly happy to see her doing well. At the same time, the prince greeted Fakir, as it's now been a while. After a conversation of what their reason for their arrival was, the four decided to spend their day together.

Along with visiting the academy after a while, they also decided to explore what may be outside of the town and away from the lake, now that the curse of Drosselmeyer was been broken. They found a wonderful forest, almost enchanted-like, with pretty flowers and great trees, with a clear blue river in the middle. It was a wonderful sight - and if it wasn't for Drosselmeyer, they could have explored it earlier than intended. While walking, the four had the conversation of what had happened between the story and now. The royal couple had described the fairy tale world as a wonderful place, with truly kind inhabitants. The sound of such a beautiful world surprised our little duck, wondering if she were able herself sometime to visit the couple, together with Fakir. After all, it is unpredictable of what could happen next.

It has been several hours now and the sky's color faded into an orange, symbolizing that it was time for the royal couple to return to their world. However, before they pleaded goodbye, the swan princess had promised something to our little duck, a promise she would never intend to ever break, as long she lives.

"I promise to always visit you as soon I am able to. Never forget...you will always be my greatest friend, Ahiru."

Such words filled her with great happiness, as she embraced Rue in a hug. Once she had let go, she patted her head and gave her back to Fakir. The couple had entered their carriage again, sitting down, as the door closes. Siegfried slightly shook the reins, to which the swans had spread out their wings, taking the couple midair, carefully. The two of them waved at Fakir and Ahiru, vowing to see them soon again. The carriage took off, as they disappeared the same way they appeared. Fakir and Ahiru, contend with the events of today, started to go back to Charon, with their two already anticipating the day they would visit them once again.

As they however did go home, a certain man watched from one of his gears. 

"Agh, what a tragedy! To think they really have gotten their happily ever after..." Drosselmeyer sighed. After a short consideration, he snapped, as the gear was transparent once again. 

"Fine then, I will accept defeat, dear heroes. I'll count on your happy ending. After all, there are more important matters to deal with right now. Come now, Uzura. Let us continue to find another story." He added, looking at the little wooden puppet who had watched alongside him. Together, they walked off into another gear, to places unknown.


End file.
